Green Goose
The Green Goose is the main antagonist in the 1966 cartoon feature film, The Man Called Flintstone. He was voiced by the late Paul Frees. As the film starts, super-spy Rock Slag fends off but is injured and taken out of commission by thugs working for the mysterious mastermind, The Green Goose. For a variety of reasons, only Slag can see a plan through to expose and capture the Goose, and when Rock is re-injured at the hospital, his superior comes across Rock Slag's identical twin - none other than the hapless Fred Flintstone, who had been planning to take his and Barney Rubble's family on a camping trip. The prospect of a European trip plus an adventure has Fred, and soon his family and friends, on board. As Fred fends off the same assassins that injured Rock, he meets with Rock's fellow agent, Triple X, a master of disguise, and the Goose's supposedly defecting senior henchperson, Tanya, who was an admirer of the renowned Rock Slag. However, having dinner with Tanya angers a witnessing Wilma, who later finds and re-injures the just recovered Rock Slag. Slag's injuries plus worries about the Goose's plans for world domination force Fred back to the original plan. But as he meets again with Tanya, both she and Triple X betray Fred, with Triple X revealed as The Green Goose himself. Fred attempts to explain who he really is, but his earlier fumbling survival against assassins Ali and Bobo have convinced them he really is Rock Slag. With a captured Barney Rubble tortured to get Fred to talk, the two friends ultimately end up trapped inside the Goose's secret weapon, a deadly inter-rokinental missile, set to destroy enough of civilization for the Goose to rule the world that comes after. In the end, even as he has both Fred and Barney trapped inside the missile, the Green Goose's greed gets the better of him. Seeing a gaudy fake necklace Fred bought Wilma as a gift, the Goose offers to trade Fred his life for it. Thinking quickly, Fred and Barney lure the villains inside the missile, trapping them as it takes off, reset for outer space. Presumably, the villains meet their fate when it explodes. As Fred states, so often, those that try to rule the world, end up being put out of it. While publicly acclaimed as a hero, Fred finds his time as Rock Slag has one more danger - hordes of adoring women who are no more accepting of his true identity than the Goose and Tanya were. Not wishing trouble with Wilma, Fred flees for his very life. Both Tanya and The Green Goose resembled and sounded somewhat like antagonists from Flintstones Episode # 122, 'Doctor Sinister', like this feature film, a broad parody of elements from the James Bond film series. Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer